Makoto's Harem Life
by Neo Roybot8
Summary: It's everyday life for Makoto Naegi at Hopes Peak Academy. Except he has a harem. And he doesn't even know it. (Includes characters from Danganronpa Another and it's sequel.)
1. Prologue

**A/N: So... yeah. This idea just came into my head one day and I decided to roll with it. A few notes to give before we start this are:**

**1\. Includes DRA and SDRA2 characters, because why not?**

**2\. Junko isn't despair-obsessed. It's just too annoying to deal with.**

**3\. Void is more of an "antisocial club" than an evil organisation.**

**4\. Junko, Celes, Sakura and Satsuki aren't in the harem. For the former two, I just don't like either of them much, and as for the latter two, I just think their better with their respective partners. (Kenshiro and Haruhiko)**

**Other than those four, every girl's fair game! Let's go!**

* * *

Jin Kirigiri sighed as he looked at another anonymous request for Makoto Naegi to be moved to the girls dorms. How these requests got through Chisa he would never know. To say Makoto Naegi was average would be incorrect. Sure, he had average intelligence, looks, height, and the Luckster would say that if asked. But if you ask his friends and classmates, they would say he was anything but. He had an overwhelming amount of hope and kindness in his heart, and was always ready to help someone, whether it be his classmates, senpais or kohais. The Luckster ended up garnering quite a bit of attention, especially from some of the females of the school. Despite this, he believes that he's nothing special, another face in the crowd. Everyone else noticed except for the target himself. The upcoming school trip would only make this problem worse, but it was already set in stone and there was no way to back out of it.

"Kizakura." The headmaster of Hope's Peak called out.

"Yeah?" Jin could have sworn he heard a burp after that.

"I got another Naegi request. How did this get past Yukizome?"

"Oh. I dunno, maybe she sent it?"

"Kizakura."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Silence. Jin let out another sigh. This was going to be a long semester.

* * *

**Yeah, this was pretty short, but I promise future chapters will be much longer in comparison!**


	2. Ch 1: The Girls of Hope's Peak Academy

**Fun Fact: This was supposed to be just Class 78. I gave up on ideas for that.**

* * *

"...egi!"

"Naegi!"

Makoto's eyes flickered open to see the face of Sayaka Maizono. He groggily got up from the grass he was lying on.

"You aren't hurt too badly, are you?"

"N-no, Maizono. I'm fine."

"Great job Leon! You just hit Makoto in the face you idiot!"

"Bro! There is to be NO VIOLENCE on school grounds!"

"Not the time Taka!"

Sayaka looked at Leon and Mondo with annoyance. "Would you two shut up and help me get Naegi to Mikan and Kanata?"

"N-no need! We're here!"

The frail voice of the Ultimate Nurse, Mikan Tsumiki, called out as she and fellow medical partner Kanata Inori, the Ultimate Surgeon rushed to where Naegi lay next to one of the tents that had been recently pitched. As a bonding exercise and in preparation for the school trip, the five classes of Hope's Peak Academy were spending the next two nights out camping, with Chisa Yukizome and Koichi Kizakura as chaperones.

"Alright Mr. Naegi, let's see here…" Kanata said as she looked at the large bruise on Makoto's forehead.

"Inori, I said you can call me Makoto, remember? We're friends after all." Makoto mumbled.

"R-Right, sorry Makoto..." Kanata blushed as she said her crushes first name.

Mikan and Sayaka silently fumed at that and glared daggers at Kanata, who shocked the other two by giving a smug grin. Neither of them were expecting such a thing, nor was Kyoko, who was standing nearby and watching the whole thing.

"This girl is sneakier than I thought." All three thought to themselves.

While Makoto was getting treated a strategy meeting was being held on the opposite side of camp.

"Alright, do you two understand your roles?" Mikado Sannoji asked his two companions.

"Yeah, I get info on Naegi's likes and dislikes, and Hajime tries to convince Iroha and Emma to share him." Ultimate Journalist Nikei Yomiuri replied.

The Ultimate Boxer on the other hand was extremely confused."Why are we doing this? It's not really our business to pry into other people's affairs." The Ultimate Wizard looked at him like he had two heads.

"Hajime, this is for the sake of LOVE, ROMANCE, OVERCOMING THE SOCIAL ANXIETY WE ALL HAVE! IT'S FOR EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING!" Mikado proclaimed as he sat down on the grass. "That, and I'm bored. So get to it lads! I've got a ceremony to prepare!"

"Ceremony?" Nikei asked

"Of course! A wedding ceremony is usually required for these things, no?" Mikado replied, and the wizard teleported away before they could ask more questions.

Nikei and Hajime shared a look. "He's going a bit far, isn't he? Hajime asked.

The other boy nodded. "Yep. Well, I gotta go, I'm gonna need to get that info. Good luck with getting those two to agree to share."

This wouldn't be too hard, right?

* * *

He was dead wrong.

Emma had refused, but Hajime was expecting that.

What he _wasn't_ expecting was for Iroha to also refuse.

But while Hajime was currently trying to get the two to agree to no avail, a certain Luckster had just finished with his check up, courtesy of the Ultimate Nurse and Ultimate Surgeon.

"Alright Makoto, make sure you don't move around too much, okay?" Kanata asked him.

"Yeah, I will. Thanks to the both of you!" Makoto replied, giving a warm smile which made the two medical girls blush.

"I-It's no p-problem, Naegi. I-I'm just d-doing my j-job." Mikan mumbled.

"Yep! Just doing our job!" Kanata agreed.

"Yes, yes, we know. However, I have to borrow Naegi, if you don't mind. The voice of Nikei Yomiuri spoke up.

"What for?" Sayaka questioned.

"Void business. Top secret stuff!" The enthusiastic journalist replied, before taking Naegi in a bridal carry and running off.

"...And he's gone," the idol sighed.

Could this day get any stranger?

* * *

Yes, it could, apparently, due to what was happening in the girls tent.

"No, yer the one that neesh to shut yer mouth! Yer always blabbin' on 'bout yer 'sis and shtuff. Can't ya just shut it?" The drunken voice of Setsuka Chiebukuro, Ultimate Billiards Player called out.

"At least I don't cheat on billiards like you, bitch!" Came the reply from the equally drunk Ultimate Guitarist, Kanade Otonokoji.

"Okay, which degenerate snuck in alcohol?" Tenko Chabashira, the Ultimate Aikido Master called out.

"Who do ya think, Tencrotch?! This gorgeous girl genius, Miu Iruma!" The Ultimate Inventor cackled and took another swig. "Well, me and Kizakura."

"Of course you did." Sora grumbled. "These two always act like idiots when drunk."

"That's what makes it fun! Still, didn't think Otonocoward had it in her. Not as big of a pussy as I thought."

"Miu, don't call Kanade a coward."

"Shut it, Bakamatsu! You're only saying that 'cause you musical f*cks have an o*gy everyday!"

"We don't. The only girl Kanade likes is me." Hibiki Otonokoji called out. As the Ultimate Vocalist, she and Kanade were the duo "Melody Rhythm".

"Oh yeah. It's still kind of strange to think your sister nearly became a psychopath." Tenko replied.

"Yeah. It still feels strange for me. If the school psychologist hadn't noticed it..." Hibiki trailed off, not wanting to finish.

The Ultimate Psychologist, Kokoro Mitsume, spoke up. "Well they did, and it has been taken care of, so there is no need to dwell on it."

"Jeez, can we stop talking about all this depressing stuff?" Kizuna Tomori, the Ultimate Cheerleader, got up and stretched. "Let's talk about something else, like boys!"

"Eh, sure, better than this psycho bullsh*t."

"Miu!"

The girls continued talking all throughout the afternoon.

* * *

**And that's the end of this part! Hope you enjoyed.**

**When it came to what to do with Miu's language, I just decided to somewhat censor it. As for Kanade, I just thought that would be a good compromise between keeping or removing that facet of her personality.**

**Next chapter is the second part of camping, than we should be moving on to individual chapters!**


	3. Ch 2: Talks by the Campfire

**I forgot to mention this, but Sora is the Ultimate Prosecutor in this Au.**

* * *

"Gather 'round the fire, everyone! It's time for dinner!" Chisa called out to the Ultimates. "Kizakura and I are gonna be grilling burgers and you guys can just chill and talk while roasting hot dogs okay? We'll let you know when we're done!" The Former Ultimate Housekeeper did a quick head count to make sure Kokichi and Mikado weren't running off doing pranks, told Kaede and Sora to make sure that they would _stay_ there, and headed off to the grill with Kizakura.

"C'mon, would I prank someone?" The Ultimate Supreme Leader asked.

"Yes." Everyone said at the same time.

"WAAAAAAAAA! You're all so mean!" Kokichi's crocodile tears were ignored.

"Anyway, what's the guy with real magic doing?" Kokichi continued, his comment prompting Tenko to chop him on the head and Himiko to grumble "Mine is real too."

"He's using Nikei's notepad and Iroha's sketchbook for... something." Kazuichi mumbled.

"He's drawing a wedding altar." Nikei said.

"A wedding altar?! For what?!" The Ultimate Mechanic shouted.

"Wait, is _this_ why Hajime was trying to get Iroha and I to share him?" Emma questioned.

"Yep," the boxer replied.

"Wait, share WHO?!" Kazuichi was foaming at the mouth at this point. "Though on second thought, it's probably Makoto."

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu rolled his eyes. "I doubt that."

"No he's right."

The yakuza heir spat out his drink. "WHAT!?"

"I said he's right." Nikei said again.

"Not that! I'm asking how four girls have a crush on the same guy!"

"..._Four_?"

"Yep, those two we just found out, Peko told me, and Mikan is way to obvious." Peko nodded, while Mikan let out an squeak at the mention of her name

"Actually," Satsuki Iranami, the Ultimate Clown spoke up, "Kanata, Mikako, Kiyoka, Kizuna, Ayame, Akane, and even Rei like him too!" She continued, causing Haruhiko to stare at his girlfriend.

Teruya and Kokichi burst out into laughter, only to be silenced with a glare from Tsurugi.

"Wait, _what?!_ How did you find out?!" Kizuna exploded.

"You mumbled it to me while drunk during the sleepover, saying you could trust me because I have a boyfriend. In fact, so did the other girls, except not drunk, with the exception of Rei," she turned to the latter before continuing. "You were _really_ hammered that night."

"Can we go back to the fact that Makoto has a harem? I mean seriously, that's 13 girls now, there _has_ to be more, right?" Leon questioned.

"Fifty dollars to say Sayaka is in!"

"You're on urchin-hair!" Kokichi screamed at the clairvoyant, prompting all the guys of Class 78 to stare at him. "What?"

"For someone so intelligent, you made quite the mistake agreeing to that." Byakuya Togami said. "You lost a bet to _Yasuhiro Hagakure_. If that isn't a feat, I don't know what is."

Kokichi sighed and handed the money over to a equally shocked Hiro, who was surprised that he managed to beat _Kokichi Oma_ in a bet.

"Moving on, I know that Kyoko and Kuroko like him," the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy continued. "We, along with Ryoma, like to play chess and I ended up figuring it out over time." The two girls raised an eyebrow at each other. They didn't know the other liked Naegi, and they don't know how Byakuya figured that out.

The tennis player spoke up, "Seeing as I was mentioned, I feel I should mention I've been wing-manning for Tsumugi." The cosplayer froze up when she was mentioned.

"Makoto must be red as a beet right now," Junko Enoshima laughed, only to see the luckster was not where he was sitting."Eh?"

"Naegi went to help Yukizome and Kizakura." Hifumi Yamada stated. "As always, the protagonist is oblivious in harem stories."

Himiko turned to her best friends "I'd be willing to share, if you two..."

"Nyahahaha! Atua says we'll be happy, the four of us!" Tenko raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and nodded.

* * *

After confirming who liked Makoto, the group settled down somewhat as the boy came back. Hey! Sorry that took so long. Why was Taka shouting 'POLYGAMY IS NOT WELCOME IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT!'?"

"Not important. What is important is that the food is here!" Akane Owari immediately dug into the food with everyone soon following suit.

"Ah. It appears that Chiebukuro is still drunk." Korekiyo said, not bothering to clean his now food-covered hat.

"Yeah, she can't take alcohol, like at all." Shinji burped. "S'cuse me."

"How is the boy's dorm?" Kirumi looked at the three Lucky Students.

Yuki was the one to reply "It's almost fixed. Nagito did a lot of damage."

"A lot? He literally demolished your room! How do you two tolerate him?!" Kazuichi shouted.

"Patience. Lots of patience." Makoto couldn't deny that. Living with Nagito took some getting used to.

"Sorry you have to live with trash like me."

"You're not trash Nagito! Everyone in this world has their worth!"

"Ah, Makoto, such a pillar of hope you are!" Nagito got pelted with an acorn as soon he finished that.

"Shut up, hope freak!" Hiyoko grumbled.

"To be honest, he's not as bad as Yuri can be sometimes. His luck is definitely worse though." Hibiki shrugged.

"No, I think Nagito is worse, at least Yuri recognizes his degeneracy! Speaking of which, have you considered the gender change?"

"Of course! However, after consulting Mother on the matter, it's currently a no, with a small maybe." Yuri grinned.

"Have you ever noticed how similar Yuri and Nagito look and act? Ibuki thinks they might be twins!" Ibuki burst into giggles.

"Nope. I'm not related to this... man."

"Sorry, but no."

The group of Ultimates just continued talking, generally having a good time as the night went by.

The trip was a success.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the start of individual girls and Makoto! Please let me know who you want me to start with!**

**The conversation with who liked Makoto will actually be important, and you got a bit of a tease with Ryoma's comment.**


	4. Ch 3: A Start (Sora)

**A/N: MY GOD THIS TOOK FOREVER! I'm so sorry this took so long, I had to deal with school and life and it's just been very stressful lately but I am ****_finally_**** back! I'm not abandoning a story that I've posted to the world (unless I say it's cancelled). Belated Happy New Year, and Happy Belated Birthday to a lot of Danganronpa characters, and a Happy Birthday to Aoi and Mahiru! **

**Anyways, the winner was the stoic protagonist of SDRA2: Sora! ...With a mere two votes. Huh. Coming in second was Kaede...****_also_**** with two votes... Yeah, Kaede ended up getting a second vote after I decided Sora "won." So that's nice...I think... (For those curious, the other girls to get votes [one each] were Chisa, Peko, Mikan, Akane, Miu, Angie, Himiko, and my personal choice.)**

**Another thing I want to mention is this: I realized that this format isn't really gonna work, so instead, I'm just gonna do what the previous chapters were like, and just have it be a more general slice-of-life. I'll still have individual chapters like this one every now and then. They will be much shorter however.**

**By the way, I should probably clarify a few things:**

**1: Multiple votes are allowed, but only one per character and up to four. I will not count any more after the first four. (Funny thing, one guest voted for both Sora and Kaede, [as well as Peko and Mikan] so yeah.) And _please_, specify which Akane you're voting for. I won't count votes that don't specify it. **

**2: DRA and SDRA2 are technically one big class. It was supposed to be two in-universe, but Yuki was somehow drawn for ****_both_**** lucky student lotteries, and rather than draw again, Jin thought it'd be fun to just combine the two into one class. It wasn't. There's a reason Munakata didn't come to the camping trip.**

**Last thing before we get to the chapter is just a simple response to a guest's review.**

**(Guest: Komaaaaaaaaaaeda what have you done to destroy a whole room)**

**My response is this: Exist. He destroyed it by existing.**

**Now, ****_finally_****, onto t****he chapter!**

* * *

The classes were abuzz with excitement as they filtered back onto the buses to go back to Hope's Peak. It had been a fun two days and the kids were tuckered out.

Especially for a little Ultimate Luckster. Being a harem protagonist leads to those sort of situations. (He _still_ doesn't understand what the whole situation with the duck was.)

Sighing, he sat down on one of the seats and settled in.

"Hey." Makoto looked up and saw Sora standing next to him. "Mind if I take this spot?"

"No, not at all!"

Sora gave a small smile and slid in next to her crush.

Crush.

It wasn't something she was used to. She was used to refuting arguments and cross-examining witnesses in the court. (Usually against her sworn rival, Kakeru.)

But having a crush on someone? Never.

Sure, some of her classmates thought she liked either Yuki or Yoruko, seeing how often she was seen with them, but she didn't have any interest in either, and they didn't to her. Yoruko didn't seem to care about romance, and Yuki just didn't like her like that.

Makoto on the other hand...

He was different, and though she couldn't quite tell why, she knew there was something beautiful about him.

She would never forget when she first met him.

It was not a prolonged interaction, but he left a lasting impression on her.

* * *

_Sora grunted as __she struggled to carry the large stack of books in her arms. Munakata had asked her to bring some textbooks for class._

_"Do you need help with that?"_

_She craned her head a little and noticed the source of the voice. Makoto Naegi._

_She didn't really know much about him, aside from him being the Ultimate Lucky Student (not unlike her friend Yuki), as well as her upperclassman, despite the fact that he was (just barely) shorter than her._

_Still, she wasn't one to turn down offered help._

_"Yeah, thanks."_

_Makoto nodded and took about half the books._

_"Why are you by yourself?"_

_"Munakata wanted me to bring some textbooks for class. I think he forgot that A: Our class is twice as big, and B: Shinji, Hajime or ...Kakeru...could do this no problem."_

_"How did-"_

_"He didn't have his coffee."_

_"Ah...Kakeru is your rival, right?"_

_"Yes, he is."_

_"It must be nice to have a friend in your class."_

_"He and I don't exactly get along..."_

_"O-oh."_

_"It's fine. Yuki and Yoruko are my friends. It's fine if no one else is..."_

_"..."_

_Makoto was silent for a moment, seemingly deep in thought. Sora thought that the conversation was over when he suddenly spoke up again._

_"I'll be your friend if you want."  
_

_"...Eh?"_

_Now it was Sora's turn to be surprised._

_"You said you don't have many friends, right? Then I'll be one of them. I don't think it's good to just be alone for most of your life."_

_"...What do you mean?"_

_"I mean, it's not healthy to be lonely. Life is about having fun with friends and family. Being alone is just gonna make you depressed."_

_"..."_

_Sora pondered for a moment._

_"I guess I can give it a shot."_

_"Great! Let me know if you need help."_

* * *

She never forgot those words he said about life.

And she doubts she ever would.

From there, the bus ride was mostly uneventful, though Sora and Makoto made some small conversation, mostly about the trip and Hope's Peak.

* * *

Sora walked back to her dorm with a tiny smile on her face. It wasn't much, but it's a start.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, much shorter. Again, sorry this took so long. Next chapter (which hopefully won't take as long as this one to come out) will basically be Makoto's everyday life at Hope's Peak.**


	5. Ch 4: Everyone's Day to Day Life Part 1

**A/N: I'm starting this immediately after I posted the previous one, so again, Happy Birthday to Mahiru and** **Aoi.**

**Something I forgot to mention last time; Hope's Peak is a 6 year program (like Hogwarts's 8 years) in this universe, going from first year of highschool past college. Mostly did this because I wanted the 76 trio (Ruruka, Seiko, Izayoi) in the fic (The former two are in the harem, Izayoi and Ruruka are just friends here.) Don't ask how Chisa became 77-B's teacher in their first year when she was still a student.**

* * *

Hope's Peak Academy. A place where the best of the best go. A place where three lucksters feel very out of place, but we'll only be focusing on one of them. Makoto Naegi.

* * *

Class 77-B:

"Come on old man! Bring it on!"

"STRAIGHTEN YOUR FORM! DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!"

Akane Owari and Nekomaru Nidai were having their daily brawl, to the chagrin of their classmates.

Fuyuhiko groaned. "Again? Seriously? We just got back and they're already destroying the classroom."

"Some things never change," Mahiru Koizumi sighed.

"I might be able to use this..."

"Hmm..." the Ultimate Imposter hummed as their best friend Ryota Mitarai sketched the scene before him.

"Where is Yukizome when we need her?" Kazuichi.

"Perhaps she is attending to the prince of hearts," Gundham replied. Odd as his speech was, it didn't take a genius to know who "prince of hearts" was referring to.

"I've just finished with that, Gundham," the voice of their homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome, chirped out from behind.

"Akane, Nekomaru. Class now, spar later."

"YES MAM!"

"Fine, I guess..."

* * *

Class 79:

"Good morning, everyone! I hope you all had a fun time!" The Great Gozu, 79's homeroom teacher, boomed from his desk. He had been unable to join them due to personal reasons.

Kaede smiled. "We did!" Her smile quickly turned into a pout. "...Though Miu and Kokichi kept causing trouble."

Said Ultimates argued to the contrary. "I didn't do anything! It was just Miu!" Kokichi whined childishly.

"Yeah right you lying little abortion! You and wizard freak were the ones doing all that sh*t. I had better things to do than f*ck around!" Miu retorted.

"And those better things to do were stealing Makoto's clothing and sniffing it?" Tsumugi spoke up.

This just caused Miu to cuss more until Gozu put a stop to it. "Ms. Iruma. Mr. Ouma. I highly suggest you not make a fuss right now. Ms. Iruma, I have told you many times your language is not tolerated in this class. Mr. Ouma, I have told _you_ many times to stop messing with people, unless you want to underestimate Mr. Kagarin's strength again and get sent to the infirmary."

"Tch, fine."

"Yes, sir..."

* * *

Class 80:

Speaking of Yuri...

"Ah, what a nice time that was! If only you horrid men weren't here, it would have been perfect."

"F*ck you too," Nikei snapped from across the room.

Mikado faux-gasped. "Mr. Yomiuri! Language!"

"You're not my dad Mikado!"

"But I'm your boss!"

"This is a thing," Mitsuhiro grumbled under his breath.

"When has this not been a thing?" Teruya responded.

"I was being sarcastic Mr. skyscraper."

"Would you stop calling me that?"

"No. You were normal, and then you decided to become a skyscraper."

"You're saying that like it was my choice!"

"Otori and Higa. Please take your seats." Munakata had walked in during the argument to begin class.

"Yes sir."

"Fine."

* * *

Class 78:

"G'mornin' kiddos," the lazy voice of Kizakura rang out.

"Good morning, Kizakura-sensei!" Kiyotaka Ishimaru was the only person to refer to the teachers by sensei.

The others gave out their own hellos.

"Say, Makoto, I heard Chisa came to check up on you earlier. What was that about?"

The Luckster sighed. "Sir, it was about the duck, remember?"

"Oh yeah. The duck. Didn't it burn a tent down or something?"

"It did. My tent, to be exact," Makoto said, exasperated. "Chisa just wanted to see if I was okay."

"You _are_ okay, right?" The sweet voice Sayaka sang with was ever-present, even in her concern for her crush. The other girls in the room that liked him also voiced their opinion.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Makoto said, with his iconic smile that made the hearts of most of the female Ultimate's melt on his face.

Class went on rather smoothly, and then it was time for lunch.

* * *

Makoto was eating lunch by himself when another tray was set beside his. He looked up to see Emma Magarobi, an underclassman of his who was the Ultimate Actress.

"You wouldn't mind if I sit here, right?"

Makoto nodded. "Of course not, go ahead."

She did so. The two talked for a little bit when another tray hit the table. Sitting across from them was one of Emma's classmate's, Iroha Nijiue, the Ultimate Painter.

"Hello Iroha, what brings you here?" Makoto greeted the new arrival.

"N-Nothing much, just wanted to sit near two of my closest friends," the shorter girl responded. She gave an aside look to Emma, who just smiled in response. It seemed like a friendly gesture on the surface, the mental conversation they had however...

_Iroha: ...Hello Emma. You aren't gonna give up are you?_

_Emma: I could say the same to you._

_Iroha: Fair. Still can't believe what Mikado was trying to do._

_Emma: Agreed. Even in this competition, we're still buddies._

_Iroha: Yep. Just so you know, I ain't backing down._

_Emma: Neither am I. May the best Void win._

_Iroha: May the best Void win._

...Well, it was still friendly. Just because they were rivals in love didn't mean they couldn't be friends.

Either way, Iroha joined their conversation, and lunch moved smoothly from there.

* * *

**A/N: As an apology, I decided to get this chapter finished as well.**


	6. An Taste of the Shenanigans

**A/N: Aight, so since some of y'all seem to have misunderstood what I meant about the voting, let me explain:**

**Voting will _only_ be allowed when I mention that the chapter allows votes. This chapter is not one of those, so voting won't mean ****anything****.**

**Minutemoon: Wait what's sora's ultimate in this?**

**Me: Ultimate ****Prosecutor buddy.**

**Anyway, this chapter is part text-chat and part 4th-wall breaking because I couldn't think of anything else. Expect to see these every now and again whenever I can't think of anything.**

**Let's-a go!**

* * *

_7:00 AM_

_-Private Chat: Yu-i duo-_

**_4LeafOrange: _**_I'm surprised you weren't complaining about the whole situation with the girls, considering you hate men._

**_Moonrock:_**_ Yuki, I've had an inkling something like this was going on. Also I don't hate all men, you and I are friends after all._

**_4LeafOrange:_**_ I guess? I'm not sure what to think of it..._

**_Moonrock:_**_ Simple: Wingmen. You help Akane, Yoruko, and Sora, and I'll help the twins, Iroha, and Emma._

**_4LeafOrange:_**_ Why them?_

**_Moonrock:_**_ Mikado's trying to do it for Iroha and Emma so I'm helping them myself out of spite. The twins I'm helping mostly because Kanade and I talk philosophy and other stuff together._

**_4LeafOrange:_**_ All right. Today?_

**_Moonrock: _**_Today._

* * *

_12:14 PM_

_-Double the Size, Double the Hell-_

**_Aeropancake:_**_ can some1 tell me why Yuri and Yuki seem different today?_

**_Tastetherainbow: _**_idk. seems like they're plotting smth._

_**Rei:** Could you two have the decency to use proper grammar? Looking at that is making me sick._

_**Emmy Award:** For once Rei is on here without someone forcing her...are you finally warming up to us? :D_

**_Rei:_**_ No._

**_Emmy Award:_**_ D:_

**_Clownin' Around:_**_ dont listen to her, Emma. u got Kokoro in here, and thats good enough for some1 like u._

**_Koko Puffs:_**_ Satsuki, you really need to work on your phrasing. It sounds like you're saying Emma can't do any better._

**_Clownin' Around:_**_ ! thats not what i meant... sry Emma..._

**_Emmy Award:_**_ It's fine :D_

_-Moonrock, 4LeafOrange, and 3 others are online-_

**_Voca:_**_ Heya!~_

_**Moonrock:** Good afternoon._

**_Aeropancake:_**_ Moonrock 4LeafOrange y u acting different today?_

**_Moonrock:_**_ Reasons._

**_Clownin' Around:_**_ tell us!_

**_Moonrock:_**_ No._

**_Loid:_**_ He's not even telling us girls...this must be serious._

**_Voca:_**_ Kinda weird..._

**_Bill(iard)'sEye: _**_Kana, Biki, ily both, but Loid does not fit for either of you._

**_Voca:_**_ Then what should it be?_

_-__Bill(iard)'sEye__ has changed 2 names-_

_**8th Mic:** test._

_**16th Guitar:** ._

_**16th Guitar: **__I like these!_

_**8th Mic: **Not bad, Suka!_

**_Bill(iard)'sEye:_**_ No problem, girls!_

* * *

_-79th Year of Ultimate Weirdo's-_

**_Piano (Wo)man:_**_ So._

**_Male Kyoko:_**_ So?_

**_Piano (Wo)man: _**_So. How do you ask someone on a date without them knowing it's a date?_

**_NinTenko: _**_Eh__?_

_**Glowworm Gokuhara: **Is Kaede planning to ask someone out?_

**_Piano (Wo)man: _**_Yes._

**_KM-LOTS:_**_ who?_

**_Male Kyoko:_**_ D-_

**_Male Kyoko: _**_Do you seriously not know?_

**_KM-LOTS:_**_ Should I?_

**_Male Kyoko:_**

**_Sushi Knife:_ **_You're an idiot._

* * *

_-Class 78-_

_**Taka:** I would like to remind everyone that we have an after school party tonight!_

* * *

_-Student Council-_

**_Murasame:_**_ Daiki, where are you? I sent you to buy decorations an hour ago._

_**Kubo:** I got lost._

**_Murasame:_**_ Of course you did._

* * *

It was currently lunchtime for the students of Hope's Peak, and most people were going about their daily business. Eating, talking with friends, girls fighting over Makoto, normal stuff.

...Yes, that includes the last one, Makoto just happens to be denser then lead when it comes to affection.

Which might be a good thing, because some of the females infatuated with him were..._odd_, to say the least.

Example 1: Angie.

The artist appeared to be sketching Makoto...except without any clothing, with Miu looking over her shoulder and drooling madly.

Example 2: The Twins.

While Hibiki had a rather normal schoolgirl-in-love disposition around Makoto, her sister Kanade on the other hand could only be described as semi-obsessed. Just because she wasn't an insane yandere didn't mean she wasn't creepy. She _definitely_ _does not_ have a collection of his clothes. Those totally-not-stolen-from-Makoto's-room clothes are for her personal use! Yeah, personal use...to wear, I mean. Not sniff them or anything...that's insane, why would someone do that?

Those three (Angie, Kanade, Miu) were probably the worst offenders, but some others had their moments.

Rare, but they happened.

At least they aren't killing each other.

* * *

**A/N: So this was a thing.**


End file.
